1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing of a semiconductor electric field emission device and, more particularly, relates to a method for manufacturing of a cathode tip which emits electrons by the electric field applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electric field emission device is one of the electron source devices and causes the cathode tip of it to emit electrons when it is applied by the electric field in the vacuum or other special atmosphere. Such a device can be used as an electron source device for the microwave devices, sensors, flat panel displays etc.
In the electric field emission devices, the efficiency of the electron emission, in large, depends on the structure of the device, the material and the shape of cathode emitter. The structure of electric field emission device used at present is largely classified into diode type constructed as a cathode and an anode, and triode type constructed as a cathode, a gate and an anode. The triode type can be driven at a lower voltage in comparison with the diode type since the electric field for emitting electrons is applied to the gate which is near the cathode. Also, it is easy to control the emission current with the gate as well as the anode. Therefore, the trend at present is to develop triode type of field emission device. The cathode materials include metal, silicon, diamond and diamond like carbon etc., and in the case of using the silicon among them, there is a merit in which the semiconductor process can be used to manufacture the devices and the electric field emission devices can be manufactured compatibly with the integrated circuit process. The cathode tip has a conic shape in its end in order to induce as large electric field as possible under the voltage applied.
FIGS. 1a to 1e show cross-sectional views which explain a method for manufacturing cathode tip of electric emission device by the conventional art.
As can be seen in FIG. 1a, a N-type well 12A is formed through ion implantation process in a selected area on the semiconductor substrate 11 such as P-type silicon wafer.
FIG. 1b is the cross-sectional view which shows the formation of tip-mask pattern 13. The tip-mask pattern is formed through the photolithography and etching process after depositing nitride film on the N-type well 12A. Here, an oxide film may be used instead of the nitride film.
FIG. 1c is the cross-sectional view which shows a shape after etching the semiconductor substrate 11 together with the N-type well 12A isotropically, using the nitride tip-mask 13 as an etching mask. As shown in the figure, a portion of the N-type silicon well 12A under the nitride tip-mask 13 is etched, and therefore, a cone-like shape of silicon 12B is formed. Thereafter, thermal oxidation process is performed on the entire structure, as seen in FIG. 1d. This process is performed at high temperature over 800.degree. C. Therefore, the oxide film 12C is formed on the surface of semiconductor substrate 11 and on the surface of cone shaped silicon 12B.
FIG. 1e is a cross-sectional view which shows cone shaped silicon 12B after removing the nitride tip-mask 13, and oxide film 12C which was formed through thermal oxidation process sequentially. The remaining part of silicon 12B after thermal oxidation process forms a cathode tip 14 whose shape is cone, and is pointed at the end.
The triode type of electric field emission device can be completed by forming a gate insulator film (not shown) and a gate (not shown) around the cathode tip and by forming an anode on the other new substrate.
The electric field emission device produced in the above process has a merit that the process is simple and the cathode tip is pointed at the end. However, it has a problem that the shape of cathode tip 14 can be seriously changed in accordance with the process condition. Moreover, it has another problem that a cheap and large-area material such as glass can not be used as a substrate since the process is performed at a high temperature.